elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ogmund
Thalmor representative instead of Jarl's advisor? Could there be a mistake in the page as the miscellaneous quest about Ogmund's Talos worship is given to the player by the Thalmor's representative, Ondolemar, who strolls back and forth in front of the Jarl's throne. His advisor, on the other hand, gives you a couple of other quests as well as allows you to purchase a house once you complete two quests for the Jarl himself. On a side note, could anyone confirm if there are any consequences for giving Ogmund's amulet to Ondolemar? I thought maybe I could steal it from Ogmund, give it to the Thalmor and then slaughter them or ask Jarl for assistance in protecting Ogmund, but nothing of that sort was possible. Flamdring (talk) 10:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I talked to the Thalmor guy and ended up with the quest in my quest log. Apparently there was no option to trick them and get rid of the amulet or warn Ogmund. The amulet was considered a quest item and I ended up giving it to the Thalmor just to get rid of it. Still Ogmund is still in the bar and hasn't been whisked away to prison. Which is odd since it was quite a while ago I gave the amulet to the Thalmor. 05:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont think the page is mistaken. i got the quest the way its described on the page. 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Moved from article. Bug?? After completing Forsworn Conspiracy and No one escape Chinda Mine (the'' 'buggy quick way''' as I accidently skipped most of it through pickpocketing Thonars Journal); I chose to kill the people involved for the heck of it. So I killed Nana Ildene as well as all others and got all the notes and journals involved. I was then approached by a courier who gave me a letter from Ogmund, stating that he wishes to employ someone who is good at using force and mentioning the murder of Nana Ildene . Anywho I spoke to Ogmund and nothing happened. I searched various wiki pages and forums and found no info of this letter. Any way it is a loose end I suppose. Spoiler warning: Just waned to note: I have Ogmund's amulet yet havent given it to Ondolemar.... I wonder if this is something to procede to the killing of Ondolemar as once Ondo has been killed you apparently are given an 'inheritence' from Ondolemar via the Jarl.. After killing Ogmund for the Quest Decieving the herd, I had gotton a letter from Yngvar the Singer, Is this normal? ::I'd say so yeah. I think they're enemies or something like that. --Virrey (talk) 08:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Search and Seizure failed Apparently if the Stormcloaks take control of Markarth, the quest to find evidence of Ogmund's Talos worship automatically fails. I just did Season Unending and had Ulfric give Riften in exchange for Markarth. I'm assuming it's because the Thalmor are kicked out, although I haven't checked yet to see if they're still around. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC)